


I'm Jealous And I Hate It

by hjefford007



Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007
Summary: Waverly walks in to the station to see an unfamiliar blonde chatting up her wife.Set a few months after Sunday Morning.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	I'm Jealous And I Hate It

**Author's Note:**

> Second instalment of Wayhaught One-Shots. 
> 
> Absolutely loving this series and getting into writing :)

It’s late afternoon when Waverly and Winter walk into the police station, hand in hand. The little girl was dragging her Mommy, excited to pick up her Momma from work, having not seen her all day.

Waverly had their evening planned down to a tee. Once they’d picked up Nicole from her gruelling 14-hour shift at the station, they’d drop Winter off at the Homestead for a sleepover with her favourite (only!) cousin. Then her and Nicole would have a nice quiet evening to themselves, with wine, take-away and cuddles.

As they rounded the corner of the station, Waverly could see an unfamiliar blonde in the office, leaning over the front desk, talking to (read: flirting with) Nicole. She was all dolled up, had her cleavage right in the Sheriff’s face and biting her lip, seemingly seductively. It didn’t seem that Nicole was doing much to stop her. Waverly was not having any of that.

Kneeling down to her daughter’s level, she asked Winter to do something for her. Winter nodded eagerly and rushed into the office to do exactly as Waverly asked.

“Momma! Momma! Momma!” Winter exclaimed.

“Hi bug! How are you? How was preschool today?” Nicole beamed at her daughter, catching her in a hug.

“Good. I got a message from Mommy for you,” Winter clambers on to the stool so that she can sit on top of the desk, blocking this strange blonde lady she didn’t know. She knew or at least recognised almost everyone in their small town, so this was odd for her. “Mommy says she really, really, really loves you lots and lots and to give you a big kiss!”

“Aww, well, I really love her lots too, bug!” Nicole says as she accepts a messy kiss on the cheek from her 5-year-old. “Now, can you just hop down from there, so I can finish talking to this nice lady about her dog that’s gone missing.” She lifts Winter off of the desk and sets her back on the ground.

Winter looks up and over the desk, at the lady, shocked “your doggy is missing?!”

“Yeah, whatever kid. Didn’t realise Sheriff Haught was married and had a kid” the stranger sighs, rolls her eyes and moves to leave.

“What about your dog, ma’am?” Nicole asked the woman, as she walked out the office.

“Forget it, Sheriff!” she shouts in retort.

“She was very grumpy, Momma,” Winter says once the lady was out of earshot, looking up at Nicole, “and a bit mean too.”

“Yeah bug, she was, wasn’t she?” Nicole shakes her head, slightly bewildered at the whole situation that just occurred. “Where’s Mommy, baby?”

“Talking to Uncle Jeremy. Can we go now pleeasseee? I wanna go for my sleepover with Alice!!”

“Haha! Alright bug, let me just get my bag and jacket.” Nicole grabs her things and Winter’s hand. The two of them head out of the office to find Waverly huffing, angrily, in the corridor.

“Hey, Wave”, Nicole greets her wife. Waverly doesn’t say anything in response, just narrows her eyes at her, with furrowed eyebrows. Nicole is a bit taken a back by her wife’s actions, not knowing what was going on.

“Shall we go now then baby, you ready for your sleepover” Waverly cheerfully asks her daughter, who nods excitedly and they all exit the station, making their way over to the car. Chucking the keys at her wife, Waverly settles herself in the passenger side, without a second word.

“Can you drop me off home please, before taking Winter to the Homestead?” Waverly asks Nicole, impatiently.

“Yes, of course, babe. You feeling okay?” Nicole responds, still confused over her wife’s behaviour.

“Fine, thank you.” Waverly says, rather snappily, her gaze not leaving the window until they pull up home. She quickly says goodbye to her daughter and goes inside.

“Momma, are we going to Alice now?!” Winter asks as they drive away, excitedly wriggling in her car seat.

“Yes, bug, we are. You looking forward to your sleepover?” Nicole looks back at her daughter in the rear-view mirror, raising her eyebrows in question.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Winter shouts. Nicole laughs at her antics.

“Mommy’s moody…”

“Yeah baby…” Nicole ponders. She’s not quite sure what she could have done to upset her wife or even if it wasn’t her fault, what could’ve happened at all.

“Like that mean blonde lady earlier!” Winter states.

It suddenly hits Nicole. _That’s why she’s in such a crank. Wave…, no, babe. You’ve got this all wrong._ Nicole thinks to herself.

A short drive later and Nicole pulls up to the Homestead, helping her daughter out of the car with all of her sleepover things. Winter hugs her Momma goodbye, too excited to be with Alice to really listen to her mother telling her to behave. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Nicole bids Wynonna goodbye and good luck and heads back to the car, intent of setting things right with her wife.

o – X – o

“Wave, baby?” Nicole calls out as she enters back into the house. She doesn’t get an answer from her wife, so she wanders through the house.

“Wave, I’m so sorry about today, and I promis-” Nicole reaches the kitchen to find Waverly wearing one of her old uniform shirts, her Stetson and nothing else. “baby wha-what is going on?”

“Sit.” Waverly drags a chair out from the kitchen table.

“Wave?”

“Sit, Sheriff.” She pushes down on her shoulders and makes Nicole fall into the chair.

“Baby, what’s going o-“

“Stop talking.” Waverly interrupts, walking behind her wife. “You’re going to answer a few of my questions now, Sheriff.”

Nicole gulps, her nerves emphasised, when she feels the cool metal of her handcuffs and hears them clicking closed around her wrists, securing her to the chair.

“Wave, seriously, wha- “, Nicole stops talking when Waverly’s stern glare comes into her view.

“Sheriff Haught, you’ve been awful bad today.” Waverly leans up against the kitchen table, directly in front of her wife. “What was her name?”

“The blonde in the office today?” Waverly nods, curtly. “erm, Natalie Davies, I think. Why, baby?”

“Mm, okay. And what did the lovely Natalie Davies want with the attention of the Sheriff?” asks Waverly, intently staring into Nicole’s eyes. Not in the loving way Nicole was used to, no, it was a hard stare, almost angry.

“She, uh, she said she lo-lost her do-dog.” Nicole hated how she was tripping over her words, but Waverly’s interrogation was making her incredibly nervous.

“Okay, and did the case of the missing dog require, specifically, the Sheriff?” Waverly quipped.

“Uh, no, not necessarily. But baby, I was the only one in the office. You know what its like at that time of day, everyone has gone home or is on pa-”

“And did the lovely Natalie Davies need to bat her stupid fake eyelashes at you?!” Waverly shouts, pacing around the kitchen, frantically. “Did she need to shove her cleavage in your face?! Did she have to-”

“Baby! Baby, stop!” Nicole interrupts Waverly rant. “Look at me, Wave.” Waverly turns to her face her wife, angrily wiping a tear from her cheek.

“What?” She asks meekly, hating how pathetic she sounded.

“Come here, baby please?” Nicole asks gently. Waverly comes up to her and positions herself in her wife’s lap. “What’s going on? Really, baby? Why are you so upset over this?”

Waverly struggles to find the words to express how she’s feeling, but eventually summons the courage to be completely open with her wife. “I-I-I just saw he-her, with you an-and I got insecure and je-jealous and I h-hate being jealous about st-stupid stuff like this. I pr-promise I t-trust you baby b-but sometimes, I just can’t help it. I’m sorry, Nic.”

“Hey, Wave, baby. It’s all okay, honestly, you don’t need to apologise alright?” Waverly nods, a small smile starting to appear on her face. “and what’s with the outfit baby?” Nicole takes the time to gaze at her wife’s choice of attire for her interrogation.

Waverly looks down at herself, laughing slightly. “I wanted to make you see that you’re all mine baby and nobody else’s, but it seems stupid now, oh my goodness” shaking her head out of embarrassment.

“Wave, you know I’m all yours. How about you unlock these cuffs and I’ll take you upstairs and show you?”

“What about dinner, babe?” Waverly asks her wife.

“Oh, there’s something else that I’m rather hungry for.” Nicole smirks and bites her lower lip. Waverly’s eyes widen and she gulps. Fishing the key out of her bra, she moves to unlock the handcuffs. Before she could even stand up properly, she was thrown over Nicole’s shoulder and carted off, upstairs.

She hated being jealous, but when it had outcomes like this, it wasn’t always so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody for the support on my last piece of work! It is very much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this instalment :)
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas for future works, let me know :)


End file.
